I'm Not That Girl
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Rose is listening to music... she thinks that the Doctor loves Reinette... does he tell her differently? FLUFF! cute [10Rose]


**_I'm Not That Girl_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything.

**_Special Appearance:_** "I'm Not That Girl" from the Broadway Musical Production: Wicked.

**_Synopsis_**: Rose's feelings/thoughts when she realizes that it's very possible that the Doctor loves Reinette when he charges out without a second thought to save her. I'm changing this so much! In The Girl In The Fireplace, Rose and the Doctor don't have the conversation we all wish they would have… so I'll try it in this… and so I will say… Will he tell her differently?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose remembered watching as the Doctor broke the glass in France.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, _

_sudden heat _

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy _

_But I'm not that girl_

He had ridden through without a second thought… without so much a goodbye hug. Did he ever think of her at all?

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

She tried not to think of what might have happened with them. Of how far their relationship could have gone and still can go. He obviously didn't feel the same way about her… his recklessness showed that… and the sad expression he had on his face when she was gone.

_Ev'ry so often_

_We long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

It hurt; to see him care for someone else… she obviously wasn't the one for him. She wondered if he would have dumped her somewhere if Reinette had come along. It stung, to see him happy with someone else.

She snapped out of her reverie when there was a knock on her door. She paused the music and stood from where she had sat on her bed, wiping furiously at the tears on her cheeks that had come when she listened to this song.

"Come in," she called hoarsely, and coughed to clear her throat.

The door swung open and the Doctor entered, a concerned look on his face. "Rose, you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Just listening to music," she replied, nodding slightly. The Doctor frowned.

"You've been crying," he mentioned, stepping closer.

"No… just… I'm getting a cold, that's all," Rose replied quickly, moving quickly away from the Doctor.

"Rose," he whispered. Rose looked up.

"What?" she asked him, somewhat nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked back.

"Nothing," she insisted. "Nothing at all."

"I don't believe you," he told her.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not."

"Sure it does." He frowned. "Is it Mickey?"

"No," she replied quickly.

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable moment between them.

"What are you listening to?" the Doctor finally asked.

"Music," Rose replied, non-committal.

"What kind?"

"I only know one."

"I see," he responded slowly, a frown still etched in his handsome face.

Suddenly in one smooth motion he reached over and pressed 'play' on the CD player before Rose could stop him. A soft, heart broken voice came floating over the speakers.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

Rose quickly stepped over and was about to press 'stop', but the Doctor stopped her. "Let me listen," he said. Rose let him reluctantly.

_Don't wish; don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl._

The song ended, and Rose stood there for a minute longer, looking regretfully at the door to freedom, that the Doctor had shut when he had entered.

"Rose," the Doctor began, and Rose sunk down onto the edge of her bed, not looking up at him. "Is this why you were crying?"

Rose didn't say anything, and the Doctor took that as a yes.

"Oh, Rose – " suddenly, by surprise, she was swept in his arms, being held gently and firmly. His chin gently rested on the top of her head. "I can read between the lines," he whispered, and her head shot up, gently knocking his chin.

Her half hurtful and surprised gaze must have given him encouragement, for while he gently cradled her against his chest, he leaned down and sweetly kissed her.

"Oh Rose… my love… you _are_ that girl," he whispered holding her close.

Rose's eyes widened as a loving smile bloomed on her face. She tucked her arms round him as she hugged him back… the guy of her dreams.


End file.
